engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Couples
Couples Manny's Relationships Noctus (Manny) and Dark Cat (Sabrina): Soon breaks up when Noctus was caught kissing Maria February 2018 - August 2018 Noctus (Manny) and Sheik (Maria): '''Have a happy relationship, but Maria secretly still had feelings for Cameron Suda so they broke up soon after Manny revealed he was going to Japan at Colby Scott's (Renegade) birthday party. August 17, 2018 - May 22nd, 2019 '''Noctus (Manny) and Mordis (Bree): Bree and Manny were dating from January 1st, 2020 to May 19th, 2022. Manny and Bree loved each other very much but since Manny had to go back to Sol, Republic State they had to break up. They had a sexual relationship since January 1st, 2021 until again Manny had to go to Sol and Bree had to go to Tokyo. Manny and Bree loved each other but they had to fight constantly because of training. January 1st, 2020 - May 19th, 2022. Noctus (Manny) and Sheik (Maria): They've been together since two months Manny came back from Japan, so July 19th 2022 was the day they became an item. They get married 2 months after Noctus' 22nd Birthday and 2 days before Sheik's 23rd Birthday. March 8th, 2023 is the wedding. They had a huge fight on September 6th, 2029 but then came back together on October 24th, 2029. They both cheated on each other, Manny banged Ayame Ashikaga, she then got pregnant, Manny felt this was right for some reason. Maria also started to have a long-term affair with Cameron. Manny and Maria have been together for 8 years, they've been married for 6 years until Manny finds out that she is cheating on him with Cameron Suda (Sai) at the age of 30, he flips and out then he found out they have been doing that for 2 years (November 12th 2031). Manny filed for divorce and Maria claimed she never cheated so Maria won and Manny lost all of his money and his company. All of STPE was shut down and Manny was forced with nothing but Jason (His adopted son), Shaku Ono (Motorcycle) and $10,000 to try to find new living arrangements. Maria got Manny's Stunt Double T (Car), 1.2 million dollars, and an mansion in Malibu, California. Jason was only 2 years old at the time of the divorce in May. Manny went back with Ayame and his new daughter Mari which is 1 years old. July 19th, 2022 - September 2029 then October 2029 - November 12th 2031 Noctus and Echo: Manny and Alice knew each other since IMMAFT (International Mixed Martial Arts Fighting Tournament) but they never dated. When Manny had a fight with Maria he went to Japan on October 17th 2029 to talk to Alice and they ended up doing something more than talk. When he left to go back home she took a pregnancy test and turns out she was pregnant, she had her baby on July 24th, 2030. Manny and Maria got a divorce on November 12th, 2031. On November 15, 2031 Manny brought Jason with him to Japan and they went to Alice, turns out that Manny had a daughter with her when he cheated on Maria. His daughter's name was Naomi Ashikaga. He calls his daughter Mari and soon Alice did that too. Manny and Alice got back together on July 19th, 2032. Manny and Alice got married on December 25th, 2032. On they moved back to Sol, Republic State on February 20th, 2033, Manny got a nice home for them. Manny loves Alice way more than he did Maria. She's into some different things, she had a three way with Manny and another girl once, Alice and Manny both cherish that night. October 17, 2029 (Mari Born On July 24, 2030). (Went To Live With Alice November 15, 2031). July 19, 2032 - Present (Married Since December 25, 2032). Other Relationships Sai and Sheik: They've been together from September 29th 2029 - Present. They got married on December 25th of 2031. Yes Xin and Maria are betraying Manny by hooking up but that doesn't matter. Manny got what he wanted and divorced her, but he lost everything except Jason, Shaku Ono and $10,000. Sai and Sheik start working together as a duo also. Slayer and Dark Cat: Gets married 5 months after Manny and Maria's wedding. August 8th, 2023. Isaiah = 18 Years Old and Sabrina = 20 Years Old. March 2023 - Present Typhus and Birch: They both met in science class in Republic State University. They got married when they were both 25 in 2031. Starting dating 2028 August 2028 - Present